Drake dè Mon
Drake Dè Mon was a powerful Mercury Demon who, with help from Cole Turner, struck a deal with a sorcerer to make him human on the condition that he give up his immortality after a year of experiencing life with a human soul. To repay Cole for his help, Drake agreed to help Phoebe Halliwell renew her faith in love. He finally met her toward the end of his year as a human while applying to become Magic School's Literature Professor. The two became romantically involved, reminding Phoebe of her capacity to love, fulfilling his end of the deal with Cole before he died and ascended to the afterlife. Drake_1.jpg|Drake arrives in Magic School Drake_2.jpg|Drake makes his application materialize Drake_3.jpg|Drake wants to be a Literature Professor at Magic School Drake_4.jpg|In the Attic Drake_5.jpg|He transforms into Cyrano Drake_6.jpg|Dancing with Phoebe Drake_7.jpg|Phoebe is quite pleased with Drake Drake_8.jpg|Drake transforms into Robin Hood Drake_9.jpg|Drake and Phoebe on a motorcycle Drake_10.jpg|He wants to find the greedy slum lord Drake_12.jpg|He aim his bow and arrow at slum lord Drake_13.jpg|Drake transforms into his demon form Drake_14.jpg|Demonic Sorceror fires beam at Drake Drake_15.jpg|Drake bursts into flames Drake_16.jpg|Drake at Magic School with Paige Drake_17.jpg|Drake shows the struggle Lost Souls face Drake_18.jpg|Drake has a cigar while back in time Drake_19.jpg|Drake sings to Phoebe Drake_20.jpg|With Cole Turner Drake_21.jpg|Drake turns into a spirit Early Life and History Drake was a Mercury demon. He claims never to have killed an innocent in his entire demonic life saying he found ways around it. Little is known about his past. While he was still a demon, he went lair to lair in the Underworld selling copies of a book called, "Possessions, Confessions, And Ghostly Obsessions: A Demon's Guide To Everything Magical". It is also revealed in his first appearance that he studied at Juilliard College for the Performing Arts; he performed on Broadway, and was writing a memoir about his life, none of which he did for more than a year. Other than these snippets, no great deal is known about him. Artistic skills His interest in humanity, which turned him good, came from a passion for the arts, e.g. Literature and music, making him a competitive candidate for the Literature Professor position at Magic School. Powers As a Mercury demon, he has the powers of teleportation, illusion casting, regeneration, conjuration and the ability to fire thermal blasts that can knock out and possibly kill ten demons at a time. Though the sorcerer made him human, he kept his powers, but was forbidden to use them for evil. Note * Drake is the fourth demon shown to be on the side of good while encountered by the Charmed Ones on the show, preceded by Cole Turner, the manticore baby, and Kyra. *His last name is a play on words for the word "Demon". *The name Dé Mon is similar to Jade DeMone from the episode The Wedding from Hell. *This is also similar to the fact both names are Demon when said together and quite fast. *Drake is a favorite amongst many Charmed fans. Appearances Drake has appeared in a total of 4 episodes throughout the course of the series: ;Season 7 *Carpe Demon *Show Ghouls *The Seven Year Witch ;Season 8 *Generation Hex (in flashbacks) See Also * Phoebe Halliwell * Mercury demons Category:Characters Category:Good Demons Category:Phoebe Halliwell's Love Interests Category:Spirits